My Daughter's Wedding
by taniamarie20
Summary: When Jax and Tara meet years later at their daughter's wedding.. can they finally make it work? (Side story is Happy Lowman's son and Jax/Tara's daughter Jenna.)
1. Chapter 1

Tara Knowles always expected the day her Daughter would ask the forbidding _'who's my father.'_ question and she'd finally have to tell her about Jax... about their past. She just didn't think _today_ would be that day.

Her daughter was set to get married in four hours and she wanted to know who her dad was before she said the big old _'I do'._

Tara didn't even know where to begin. How did she explain that as much as Jackson Teller _was_ a good man.. he _wasn't_ a good man? That his lifestyle and the danger it possessed had taken that blonde haired blue eyed boy she had fell in love with and turned him into a monster?

"Mom, seriously. It's an easy question to answer. Just his name. That's all I'm asking for. A name. Normally there's a first and last." Jenna Knowles muttered as her fingers yanked through her dark curly hair.

"It's not as easy as you think."

"Why?" Jenna asked, turning to face her mother. "Good God, mom.. do you not know his name?"

It would probably be easier to let her daughter believe she didn't know.. to let her believe her father was a drunken one night stand, but she couldn't lie to her.

"No. It's just... he's a dangerous man with a dangerous life and when his name is said out loud it'll change everything."

"No it won't. I won't look for him. He hasn't cared in the eighteen years I've been on this earth.. he wouldn't care if I showed up. So, I wouldn't even bother. I just want his name. I just want to know every bit of my history I can know before I make a new future for myself."

If only she knew how much Jax _would_ care.. if he knew she existed.

Tara had been eighteen years old when she found out she was pregnant. She knew that meant putting her child before Jax.. before her own happiness and she left.

She refused to let Gemma corrupt her unborn son into believing the only way to survive was the club.. or teach her unborn daughter that self worth came from who you married.

So, she left that toxic town of Charming and only came back once when Jenna was four.

After missing Jax in her daughter's smile. After missing him at night.. or in the mornings.. or when her daughter asked if she had a daddy like her friend at day care.. she came back to her hometown. Back to the town that was sucking the life out of anyone who dared to step a foot in it. It was a moment of weakness. But she never made that mistake again. Not after reading in the paper that Jax and Gemma were being questioned in the death of Clay Morrow.

Nope, not ever again. Because she was bound and determined to give her daughter a normal life. And she did. She was able to grow up, to go to school, to see that life was bigger than a clubhouse or an old lady. Her daughter was able to find dreams of her own. One being to become not only a wife and mother someday.. but to be a teacher. She had given that to her daughter.. and even if she missed Jax. She _never_ regretted leaving and she _never_ would.

"Jax... Jackson Teller." The words came out in a tumble and made Tara sick. Not because the thought of Jax made her sick. God, no, the thought of him still gave her butterflies. But, because despite what her daughter said, Tara knew she'd look. She knew things would change and Jenna would be touched by the club Tara had so desperately tried to protect her from.

"I assume that's why my name is Jenna?" Jenna asked, smoothing out the skirt of her oversized dress.

"Yes," Tara said softly, her eyes scanning over her beautiful daughter. More proud than she ever had been at being her mother.

Jenna nodded at her mother and the subject completely changed.

Tara wasn't sure if her daughter dropped the subject for her own benefit or her mother's. But either way.. neither mentioned the subject the rest of the afternoon.

Jenna Knowles had never meant to fall in love, but the second she met David Lowman, she knew her path in the future was already laid out _with him._ She really had no choice. She was meant for him and he was meant for her. He had saved her in a bar the first night they met and she saved him from the black hole he was tumbling head first down.

But even so.. as she sat behind the closed doors of the church door.. she didn't want to go in. She didn't normally see herself as the girly type. She could out drink most men.. she knew the inside and outside of a car better than David. She could play pool better than most of David's brothers at the SAMCRO clubhouse. But she wanted her moment that all little girls dreamed of. The dress.. the flowers... the cake.. and God help her the dad to walk her down the aisle.

"You okay?" Jenna heard from behind her, causing her to tense. She quickly brushed away the tears she hated so fucking much.

"I'm fine. Allergies." She said, turning, her eyes connecting with the president patch on the older blonde haired man's chest.

She had heard so much about him from David but had never met SAMCRO's head man in charge. Even though she had spent a majority of the last year in that clubhouse she knew that the president had issues and only showed face when business needed to be done and Jenna _never_ showed up on those days. She knew better.

"Allergies, huh?"

She shrugged awkwardly.

"I'm Jax.. I'm assuming you're the soon to be Mrs. Lowman?"

"Jenna," She said as she nodded.

The name Jax left a bad taste in Jenna's mouth. God had a cruel sense of humor sometimes.

"So, why aren't you at the end of the aisle? I really expected to be late."

She shrugged again.

"You plan on running out on the kid? Because, speaking from experience.. that can ruin a man."

Jenna turned and stared at the door. She was upset at the lack of family she had sitting in that church but she knew she'd _never_ leave David. Not ever. No matter how many tears she cried or how many nights she spent screaming. She'd _never_ leave. When you love someone you _never_ leave.

"Absolutely not."

"Well, then shouldn't you go in? I'm thinking that music I hear is for you."

"I will." She said, looking back at the president. "Only if you'll do me a favor…"

"What's that?" Jax asked, sliding his hands in his jean pockets.

"Walk me down the aisle?"

Jax starred for a long moment, his eyes staying on the young woman's face before he finally nodded.

Jax wasn't sure what possessed him to say yes.. maybe it was the fact that all he had in life was his son Abel.. and he wasn't gonna be able to walk him down the aisle someday. Or maybe it was because of how much the young woman resembled someone he pictured walking down the aisle someday to him. Either way he agreed and he was starting to regret it. Big time.

"Sweaty palms?" The young brunette asked, cracking a smile. "Why are you so nervous? It's not like we're getting married or I'm your daughter you're handing off."

"I never liked wedding's much. The first wedding I ever went to was my mom marrying a new man after my dad died.. I guess it ruined them for me."

Jenna simply nodded, letting the subject go. Which Jax was thankful for. He hated discussing his feelings, even more so with practically a stranger.

When the door opened, revealing a decorated church with a room full of scattered individuals.. some dressed nicely and others dressed like they planned on going to a club meeting, Jax smiled.

He had always loved Happy's only son as his own. Especially after Happy died. He felt as if he was left to help raise the young man.. to make him the man he was today and seeing him start his future with a girl that made him smile like he was right now made Jax smile.

But, even in all that happiness when his eyes landed on the pair of eyes at the front of the church, everything in Jackson Teller froze and he was unable to move as his world crashed around him. He could hear David's bride in his ear, saying his name, even feel the pull of her tiny fingers, but he couldn't move. He was froze. The years he had lost with her whipping between them like an evil snake, biting out chunks he had never knew he lost, reminding him of the pain that came from those chunks he had buried away. Reminding him of how much he had missed her.. how much he loved her and _always_ would.

Tara's eyes wildly darted from David in a kutte, Jesus Christ, a kutte, to the other guests. More kuttes.. all screaming the same things. _Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club._

Tara had to be dreaming.. in all the times she had met David Lowman, he had never once had a kutte on. Not one single time. And yet now here he was.. in a small town of Utah wearing a kutte. A kutte. The black leather screaming at her. Telling her no matter how far she ran.. no matter how good she hid.. the damn club had followed her and her daughter. And always would.

The fear sent her to her feet, moving toward the aisle to grab her daughter and run, but she stopped, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest when she saw Gemma sitting with Wayne Unser, whispering quietly.

God, even worse than the motorcycle club.. Gemma Teller-Morrow. The one who'd suck the life from anyone she claimed to love and not blink an eye. She had promised herself she'd _never_ let her daughter around that woman. Not for a single second. She'd_ never_ let Gemma's idea of love taint her daughter. But she was right there.. so close she could practically smell Gemma's overbearing perfume.

Tara had been so wrapped up in watching Gemma speak to Unser that she hadn't even noticed the start of the wedding march, or her daughter step out behind closed doors at the end of the aisle.. not till she caught those baby blues staring at her. Her heart skipped a beat and all she could do was stare. She could feel the room closing in on her.. could feel the weight of the club.. of that life weighing down on her and her innocent daughter. The weight of a love she had lost so long ago and never expected to see again.

Tara swayed, trying to grip the wooden chair to her left. But her fingers were too weak and she fell back against David who caught her before she hit the ground, the world around her closing out to blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara tried to latch onto the voice in the distance. The one crying out to her, begging her to wake up, but she just felt exhausted. She wanted to sleep.. just a little bit longer. But the name she heard wasn't the one she had grown up with. No, it was her second name, the one that always held so much more meaning. The one she loved more than Tara any day.

"Mom," She heard the scared cry again and latched harder onto it, willing herself to wake up.

Her lips felt so dry, she just needed a tiny sip of water. Just a little sip.

"Wa-ter.." She whispered as much as she could.

Apparently someone had heard her because a second later she felt the cool liquid sliding down the back of her throat.

It took a few more minutes and a couple more blinks of her eyes before she could clearly see her daughter's beautiful albeit worried face in front of her.

"I'm okay, baby." She promised, her weak fingers reaching up to touch her cheek, seeing David next to her, his face just as concerned.

"Did you not eat breakfast after I bugged you for over an hour this morning, mom? You know if you don't your diabetes rears it's ugly head and you get sick."

"No, I ate, I.. just.." David pushed her slowly to a sitting position and she saw him, standing not too close but not too far away. His eyes heavy on hers. She hadn't been dreaming. Jax was here.. Gemma was here. Jesus Christ, her daughter was in the middle of the club she had ran from and had never seen it coming.

How had she not seen it? Jenna had been going to see David in California for months but Tara never even thought to ask WHERE in California. How did a mother not think to ask her daughter.. grown or not, WHERE in California she was going? Had she known.. she could've nipped this thing in the bud! Before this happened. Before she was sitting in front of Gemma. Who was staring her down, the suspicion of the situation written all over her face.

"I'm just overwhelmed. That's all." She promised her only child. "Exciting day for a mother, you know?"

How did she even BEGIN to explain who Jax was? She didn't have a clue and frankly she didn't want too. She'd rather her teeth be pulled out one by one than to admit her daughter was standing only mere inches away from her father.. away from her grandmother.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

Jax didn't expect in a million years to ever see Tara Knowles again. In fact, he pretty much guaranteed himself he wouldn't. She had a life.. she had dreams. Ones bigger than him. Bigger than the club and bigger than Charming and he didn't blame her. She wasn't the girl cut out for the 'old lady' life. She was more than that and Jax would've NEVER dragged her down and forced her into that role. So when she left, that was it. He knew she was off to bigger and better things and let it go. He didn't look for her and he let his bird free.

But now with her here, older and within in touching distance he wanted those years back. He wanted to run backward, grab her, snatch her up and make her stay. Make her fit the role of 'old lady' no matter how selfish it was.

With all the changes in Tara, the more sophisticated clothing, the more mature features, the bigger breasts, the wider waist that made Jax's mouth practically water, his favorite change was the way she was handling her daughter. She was even softer and sweeter than she had been before. Which was saying something. She had a patience about her, and her heart seemed to swell on her sleeve as she reassured her daughter that she was okay. God, it made him love her even more.

"You sure about that, Tara?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his jeans, just so he wasn't tempted to touch her. If Jax knew anything about Tara he knew damn well she'd lie about how she was feeling to protect the people she loved. Especially now that she was sick.. when had Tara got diabetes?

"You know my mom?" Jenna asked, eyeing Jax.

He simply nodded. "Old friends. Really old friends."

Jenna's eyes switched back and forth quite a few times before she slowly stood, lifted her heavy dress and left in a swift run.

"Is she.." Jax wasn't even able to finish before David was on his feet, shoving past him and chasing after his literal run away bride.

Tara's eyes caught Jax's as she sloppily stood. But before she could truly make it to her feet, Jax was in front of her, holding her up right and against his chest.

"Be careful, darlin, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"I'm fine. I need to get to my daughter. She needs me." Tara insisted pushing at Jax. But all she managed to do was sway more and nearly fall on her face.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tara." Gemma barked, taking control like always. "I'll check on the poor girl."

"No!" Tara snapped, shoving harder at Jax and standing upright. "I'll take care of my own damn kid!" She shoved roughly past Gemma and hurried down the aisle, leaving Jax and Gemma both stunned. Sweet little Tara wasn't so sweet anymore.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

"He's HERE!" Jenna cried, tearing at the veil on her head, tossing it on a couch in her bridal suite.

David was trying to make sense of her ranting and raving but none of it was making a lick of sense and he hated it. He hated that he couldn't just pinpoint what was wrong and fix it. Like he did everything else.

"Baby, who?"

"Him!" She barked, pointing at the door as she yanked her earrings a little too roughly out of her ears. "He's here and she said NOTHING to me! Nothing! How do you do that to a child you claim to love!"

The door pushed open and Jenna whipped around wildly as Tara showed her face.

"David, can I talk to my daughter alone, please?"

"NO! He doesn't have to leave and you aren't making him! He's the only person I trust! The only one I know who doesn't blatantly lie to my face! Jax is fine! He's a nice man who offered to walk a girl he had never met down the aisle! The club life isn't dangerous! It's fine! David doesn't even do anything illegal! He helps run a porn studio! That's all! I don't care! You took me from my father simply because he runs porn! Are you that insecure! Do you really hate him that much! I could've had a dad.. family.. a huge family! A life in Charming! I could've known David my entire life but NO you ran like a coward from someone you loved and someone who loved you because you couldn't handle him seeing naked women all day!"

David just stared, still completely and utterly confused.. but also feeling a heavy wave of guilt, the kind he always felt when he realized that Jenna was completely blind to the life he really lead.

"No, Jenna, I didn't leave for the porn. I wasn't even aware your father did porn. I left because of the violence that follows the club around. The danger." Tara's eyes moved to David's, disappointed her son-in-law to be had not told her daughter the truth. "David hasn't told you everything he does for the club. It's part of their rules. But, baby,"

Jenna cut her mother off, throwing the earrings she had lent her down at Tara's feet. "Don't you DARE make him the liar just to save your own ass! You did this! Not David! He's been nothing but honest about everything since the day we met while all you've done is keep secrets and lie since the day I was born!"

David couldn't keep quiet. No matter how much he loved the club.. no matter how much he knew this would hurt Jenna, he couldn't lie. Not when she was literally about to cut her mother out of her life for the truth and he knew damn well how much that would kill her.

"She's right." He was finally sliding the pieces together. Apparently the man he thought of as a father was really Jenna's dad. What the hell were the odds? If David didn't believe in soulmates before he did now. He was literally made for Jenna Knowles. "She's not lying."

"Don't you lie for her, David Lowman!"

"I'm not, Jenna. The club doesn't just do porn. We do guns. We use to do drugs. Jax is trying to steer us in the clean direction.. it's just taking longer than expected. Do you remember that time I got in an accident on my bike and broke three ribs? I was actually in an explosion. I just didn't want to scare you away. I love you so much and I want to protect you from this. From the danger. But my life isn't as squeaky clean as I pretend." He stepped toward Jenna who backed up like he had slapped her.

"Get out." Jenna said softly, her back turning to David. She felt like she had no damn clue who he was.

"Jenna, baby.. please."

"I said GET OUT!" She screamed, her voice faltering toward the end.

David's eyes shined in Tara's direction only once before he was out the door.

Tara stepped up behind her daughter, wrapping her up in a tight embrace from behind.

Jenna didn't hesitate one second before she started sobbing. She cried for a life missed with her father.. she cried for all the mean things she had said to her mom.. for all the lies David had probably told her and for the life she was suppose to have and now never would because she could never trust David again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

Jax silently stood outside the bridal suite, his heart thumping oddly. He had hid as David left, but had heard everything else when he came to check on Tara and her daughter.. his daughter. God, his daughter. That girl in there.. that beautiful blue eyed Tara mini me was his daughter. He had a daughter. He felt like he was having a nightmare.. one he couldn't wake from. Everything felt wrong and right and like a jumbled up mess that was making him sick to his stomach.

Every inch of him ached as he imagined the life he never got with Jenna. The memories he never got to see. The first steps.. the first word.. the first bicycle ride… the first scarped knee he would've made all better.. her prom.. and so many others. Jax could almost understand why Tara did it. But the anger and pain clouding inside him made it nearly impossible to find that understanding.

He turned, walking down the hallway, brushing right past his mother who grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Do not let Tara Knowles destroy you again."

"This time it's not her. It's my daughter." He grunted, his anger taking away his good judgment. He ripped his arm free and left the church.

Gemma's eyes turned quickly toward the bridal suite and she stalked toward it, every inch of her radiating with an anger nobody should ever have to be on the receiving end of. And poor Tara was.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

Gemma slammed the door to the bridal suite open, her eyes instantly connecting with Tara's in the mirror across the room.

Tara's eyes never wavered from Gemma's in the mirror. In fact, it held strong, Gemma was the one who finally broke the stare and stalked forward.

"It wasn't enough you broke his heart and left him alone knowing DAMN well how much he loved you? But you take his fucking child?"

Tara turned, shoving Jenna behind her because she saw what was coming. The collison known as Gemma Teller-Morrow.

Gemma's hand pulled back, a fist forming as she slammed it hard in the side of Tara's face. Tara wobbled, managed to control herself and turned, slamming her fist right into Gemma's face.

Jenna stood shocked, her eyes darting between Gemma (the SAMCRO den mother) and her real mother before she stepped between them, nearly taking a blow from Gemma's fist. Luickly Gemma was quick on her feet and pulled her hand back before she hurt her granddaughter.

"What the hell is it your business?" Jenna asked, her eyes never leaving Gemma's for a second. It made Gemma proud. She had the Teller stare.

"I'm your grandmother. I had a right to know about you.. just like your father did."

Jenna stared for a while. "You did.. but mom did what she knew was best for me. If you don't like it.. I don't care. Go."

Gemma's mouth fell open, struggling to find words to say before she turned and left, leaving Tara literally speechless herself. She had never seen Gemma leave when told too. Not once.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Jenna's ruined wedding. She still hadn't faced her father, or even the idea of him. Nor had she faced David who called non stop. She couldn't. He had kept things from her, important things, HUGE things that could shape their entire lives.. the lives of their future children and didn't even think a second about it. He kept shit from her and never blinked an eye. But she couldn't avoid it anymore. Well, at least not her father. She had to see him. David she could avoid. At least for now.

"Jenna," Tig said, eyes wide as she walked into the clubhouse. He hadn't expected to see her ever again and here she was.

"Is.." Jenna couldn't even finish before Tig was swearing that David wasn't here. That he had left for business. Something about Tig's urgency to send Jenna away set her on edge.

She shoved hard past him and walked down the hallway to the apartment at the end. The one she knew damn well was David's, she had spent enough time there.

"Don't," Opie begged as he stepped out of his own room and grabbed Jenna's arm.

Her heart sank when she heard the cries of a woman on the other side. One who was trying way too hard to make David believe he was a fucking rockstar. It pissed Jenna off enough that she used every ounce of strength she had to kick the apartment door and it made a hole in the weak wood and caused David and his crow eater to jump and fall off the bed.

She ripped her arm free of Opie's grip and stalked down the hallway, grabbing a bottle on the bar and turning around, seeing that Tig and Bobby had both followed after her, Opie still near the door, but she didn't care.

She shoved past Opie with a elbow to his gut, which caught him off guard and came in the room. Her heart sank even more, but something else hardened in her, a side she never knew existed. One that made every inch of her burn and hate David. A hate she never knew was possible with David. With the man she had trusted more than any other in the world.

"Baby.. I…" David scrambled, obviously drunk by the way his words slurred, yanking at his jeans.

She said nothing, just lifted the bottle, sending it smashing against the crow eater's bony face. The crow eater stumbled, her arms flailing back and forth as she cried, blood instantly dripping from her cheek where a cut formed. She didn't get the chance to hit her again before Opie was restraining her, tugging her away from the crow eater.

"Let me GO!" Jenna growled loudly as she whipped the bottle toward her, managing to nick the side of the crow eater's chin before the bottle smashed in a heap against the wall.

David stood in shock, his jeans barely pulled on, not even buttoned, watching the woman he loved doing things he never imagined her doing. She wasn't an angry or violent person. But seeing him with another woman had literally sent her to the darkest place he'd ever seen her in. He didn't know whether to be scared by this thought or proud. Either way he knew under all that anger was a pain that was making HIM ache for HER. He wished he didn't self destruct when shit got tough. He wished he was a stronger man. But without her he was literally the man he had been trying to fix.

"Baby," He said timidly, stepping up to her slowly. "I'm so sorry. God, I wish I could go back.. not drink.. not do this."

The crow eater took the seconds that David was talking to disappear out the door. With her gone, all Jenna felt was pain, an overwhelming amount that made her choke for air as tears clouded her eyes.

"God, baby, I'm so sorry." He whispered, his hands cupping her face.

Opie let her go, his eyes showing the disgust he felt for his brother. But, despite the disgust he felt, he turned and left, pulling the guys with him. He knew not to interfere with old lady shit and he wasn't starting today. Jax's daughter or not. He still was having time wrapping his head around that one as he shut the door.

Jenna's eyes stared into David's as he stepped toward her, his body so close she could practically feel his naked chest against her tank top. But with the closeness, came the smell of his cheap hooker and it sent Jenna's fist flying and she hit David so hard he let her go just to grab his face.

Jenna backed up, her fingers aching as she came to the door and turned and walked out of it.

She was halfway down the hall, tears streaming down her face when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to hit David again but stopped when she saw her.. dad's face.

Neither said a word, all he did was wrap Jenna up in a hug and she cried.

XOXOOXOXOXOXO

"Here," Jax said, setting the cup of hot cocoa down in front of Jenna at his kitchen table at home. "I figured you can never go wrong with chocolate, right?" Jax shrugged awkwardly, still trying to find footing as a dad. He had barely spoke to her on the walk outside, or the ride on his bike to his place, so now he was being forced to talk and he didn't know WHAT to say. But he was trying.

"No you can't." She said, wiping at her wet cheeks before picking up the mug that said SAMCRO and taking a drink.

Neither said much as Jax took a seat at the table across from her. The silence stretched as they both drank from their mugs, leaving a awkwardness that was filling the room.

"Pops?" The voice called, breaking off the silence between the two.

Jenna turned her head to the kitchen doorway as a boy probably fifteen at most came walking in the room, his left eye puffed up and black.

"Jesus Christ, Abel, what the hell happened to your eye?" Jax asked, standing up as he walked to the fridge. He tossed Abel a bag of frozen peas and shut the fridge to walk over to him.

"Some douche said my momma was a crack whore.. right or not.. had to teach him respect. You should've seen him. I think i broke his jaw."

"Good God, Abel." Jax muttered, forcing his son's hand up to place against his eye, causing his son to wince.

"What? I shouldn't stick up for myself?"

"No, Abel, that's not what I'm saying.. but you should always pick and choose your battles. Some aren't worth it."

Abel shrugged, pulling back away from his dad before he stopped, eyeing Jenna. "Who's the babe?"

Jax smiled, trying to stop from laughing.

"Your sister, jackass." Jenna said, standing up. "And if you refer to a woman as a babe again I'll kick your little ass."

Abel just stared between the two, his eyes wide, before he shook his head and walked out of the room, causing both Jax and Jenna burst into a fit of laughter.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOX

Tara paced in front of the big bay window of her living room.. She had called Jenna three times in twenty minutes and she hadn't called back once. She had begged, practically insisted that her daughter call and tell her she was okay over voicemail but there still wasn't a call.

She had just opened her phone again to call when she heard the roar of a motorcycle. Tara smiled but also felt fear creep up. She had made up with David. Which meant she'd be in the thick of that life. The life Tara had tried so hard to keep her from.

Tara opened the front door, shoving the screen open and stopped dead in her tracks when the face she saw up front wasn't the young man she had almost called a son.. but the man she had loved practically her entire life.

"Hey, mom," Jenna called, sliding off the back of Jax's bike. She pulled the black helmet off, placing it on the back of Jax's bike before fluffing her fingers through her dark hair. She said something to Jax and headed toward her mother.

Tara gave Jax only a single glance, but his eyes burned with something.. not love.. or longing.. or sadness.. or even anger… it just seemed like disgust. It sent a pain to Tara's chest and a sickness to her belly. She had to force her eyes away just too look at Jenna.

"I went to see Jax.. and I ended up eating pizza with him and my little brother Abel."

Jax had a son? Tara thought as the roar of a motorcycle disappeared.

"Oh, I just was worried about you. You didn't even tell me you were leaving."

Jenna shrugged, walking in the house, prompting Tara to follow.

"I had to get out of this house. As much as I love you and this place, mom. I needed to breathe and I went to see Jax. We talked for a while.. ate pizza with Abel and he offered to bring me home. No biggie."

"You sure?"

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. I found David with some nasty whore but I'm fine. It just proves what I already knew the day of my joke of a wedding. Love doesn't exist. If it did.. I would've had a family growing up with you and my dad and I would've gotten married without a single care in the world. But love is a joke and it's something people kid themselves with."

Tara simply stared as her daughter disappeared down the hallway toward her room, her heart aching because she had never wanted to see her daughter give up on love and she knew damn well she had a huge part in it.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

David was on his third bottle of Whiskey when he felt a hand grasp hard at the back of his neck. He struggled to grab at the hand and stood as it forced him to stand.

"You are done drinking. You are done with the crow eaters. And you are done wallowing in self pity. You are gonna go take a shower and come back and sit with me as we figure out a way to fix you and my daughter."

David's sloppy fingers were simply slapped away as he attempted to grab at them.

"Did you hear what I said?"

David nodded. "Yes, pres, I did."

"Well, hurry up. I ain't got all fucking day."

Jax released David, shoved him forward and waited for a clean and sober David to return.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna sat on her stomach, flipping through the different college acceptance letters, trying to decide which one was far enough away to hide from David. It was crazy that weeks ago she would've given anything to settle down in Charming, to marry David, become his old lady and start having babies. She was younger, but she knew that family was what she needed.. what she wanted and what she craved. She had never had much as a little girl. But with David he'd give her more than plenty. He'd be the family she had been missing. But she was a fool. She was never truly meant for a life in Charming and definetely not a life with David. No matter how much she thought love was on her side. She wasn't meant for it. She was meant to go to school and become a teacher and leave David and her failed relationship with him behind.

Plink. Plink. Plink.

The noise echoed through the room, sending Jenna slowly to her feet. She crept slowly across her dark blue carpet, pulling back the baby blue lace curtains and peeked out the closed window. At first she didn't see anything, so she unlatched the window, shivering only slightly as a breeze blew by and leaned out the window.

"Jenna," She heard as her eyes strained through the dark, but once the voice registered, she froze, backed up and went to shut the window.

"Wait, please!" David said as he stepped out of the darkness, letting the back porch light cascade over his face. "I've never been good with words. But I wanna try and explain what losing you was like.. and what it did to me. It was like falling and not having anything to grab onto to stop the impact. I hit the bottom and all i saw around me was darkness.. losing you was dark. The darkest I've ever been in my life. Even worse than when my mom died... or my dad. It was worse than that because I knew how close you were and how so far away you were at the same time. I know love shouldn't be needing someone and ONLY that someone but that's what I have with you. I need you and only you and when I don't have you.. my life has no light, Jenna. You're my light. Without you, all I do is fall farther."

David watched as Jenna stared, before shutting the window and pulling the curtains closed. His heart ached and he stepped back, more like stumbled back and tried to retreat toward his bike parked on the street behind Jenna's house. But before he could the back door slammed open and Jenna was standing there in nothing but her nightgown.

David's breath was taken away. He had always known Jenna was the most beautiful woman on the planet. But her standing at the back door, the moon and the porch light bursting her features toward him, the nightgown rode up just a tiny bit up her legs, his mind, body and soul knew that nobody in this world would EVER top Jenna Knowles. Nobody.

Jenna took a tiny step out the back door, walking down the steps almost in a way that made David wanna scream. He wasn't sure what the steps meant.. how slow she was going. Did she want him to stay or leave?

The second Jenna's foot hit the grass, she took off, only slowing down just a tiny bit when she hit David's chest. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, her legs lifting and sliding to wrap around his waist. Her face buried against the crook of his neck and wet tears leaked down her face. She had been fighting so hard to not forgive him that she never realized how much she missed her best friend. The real David. The one she met in the bar. The one who saved her from a man ten times her size and captured her heart in the process.

David's face turned, burying into Jenna's neck, the smell of her perfume taking over his system and calming him like it always did. He pressed a soft kiss against her neck, enjoying the sweet taste before tears of his own pushed past the barrier of his eyelids. He had missed her, and having her like this again, when he thought he'd never have it.. have her again made his heart swell. There was nobody in this world for him but Jenna. Not a single person.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jax stepped back from the tree, smiling. He had accopmlished what he came for and could go home. He turned to walk away and ran smack dab into Tara. He caught her elbows to stop her from crashing against the cold wet grass and his eyes caught hers. He tried to ignore the urge that always stirred in him around her. The urge that took his breath away.

"Jax," Tara said, her fingers only slightly digging into his arms to keep herself up right. She had been going to task the trash out, which was currently at their feet, when she had ran into him. She hadn't expected to see him and wasn't sure why he was here. But after earlier.. the look he gave her.. the hate in his eyes. She was relieved to see him. Especially when he was caught off guard and not staring at her like a monster.

But that feeling only lasted a second before Jax's stone cold exterior slipped back into place and he let her go, sliding past her to walk away.

"Jax, wait," She said, grabbing his wrist, stopping him from moving much further than he had on the side of the house near the fence. "I'm so sorry. I didn't take her away from you to be vicious.. or to hurt you or because I believed you wouldn't have been the most amazing father in the world. I had my reasons. I had my fears. I should've told you. But you were so embedded in the club I knew you'd never leave. I knew you'd find a way to talk me into staying and I couldn't stay, Jax. Not when our daughter would've never had a normal life."

Jax's face softened only a little bit, his free hand sliding around Tara's hand on his wrist, gently touching the fingers there. It was the first time in a long time either had felt.. that spark. That connection that was ONLY theirs. But Jax brushed it away, sliding her hand free of his wrist, stepped back and left. Leaving Tara in a daze, her eyes springing with tears as she used her hand to touch her wrist, almost feeling the sting of his lingering touch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tara sat slowly on the couch, tears burning her eyes. She wasn't sure why she cared if Jax hated her or not. She had settled with the fact that Jax Teller was never going to truly be hers. That she'd always be stuck loving him and never having him. But maybe some sort of peace came from knowing he felt the same way. Now he was free.. and she was still stuck in hell. Still stuck with a love she'd never have.

She leaned forward, pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes, trying to grind away the sleepless nights and the tears that seemed to come more than ever these days.

"Mom?"

Tara's eyes snapped upward, catching her daughter's who stood in the doorway, her hand in David's. Who was silent by her side.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked, moving toward her mom, her hand in David's sliding free. "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm fine, baby. I'm just exhausted. Are you two..?"

Jenna glanced back at David, smiling. "We're good. Actually, that's why I came in here.. how would a trip to Vegas sound?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tara put her last coat of lipstick on before she left her hotel room. She hadn't dreamed of her daughter getting married someday in sin city.. or her even marrying a member of the Sons Of Anarchy, but she was here and she had no say it in. She knew Jenna, if she tried telling her to rethink this... to truly think about what life would be like with a club member, in the middle of the danger, her daughter would rebel and do what she wanted anyways.

"Hold the elevator!" She called, bursting through the silver doors before they closed completely and she wished she had missed it. His eyes were still as cold as the last time she had seen him. He still hated her. And that had been three days ago. She gulped in air, stepping back and grabbing the railing in the elevator, not saying a word.

The silence stretched like an ugly dark cloud, neither saying a word, neither even breathing as the floors ticked by.

But, by some grand design, some cruel joke, the elevator jerked and Tara went flying against Jax, who caught her with a tight hold around her waist. The lights flickered before the elevator came to a complete stop.

"No way," Tara muttered. "God, no.." She cried, tearing her body away from Jax's and bashing against the buttons, hoping if she hit them hard enough they'd let her loose. Let her out of this tiny box that was keeping her in place.

"Okay.. okay.. it's just stalled, that's all. We aren't stuck. We'll start moving any second now." The air around Tara felt thick and sticky. She couldn't breathe. She needed out.

Jax grasped her jerking hands, pulling her back some and pressed against the call button.

"Anyone there? We're stuck." He called, hearing only static. "I'm sure they're just away from the desk for a minute. We'll get out." He reassured Tara, almost making her believe that he still loved her. That his love for her had never died in that church.

Tara nodded, her heart thumbing nervously in her chest. She never liked small area's. Especially not ones she couldn't get out of. She could practically feel the walls closing in on her. She sat, slowly, her eyes closing as she tried picturing the park at home she always ran in on Saturday morning. It was big, wide and most importantly open. She could run and go anywhere she wanted.

But it didn't help.. not when she felt the cool metal of the elevator under her legs and the lights flickered again.

"Hey," Jax said, bending down so he was face to face to Tara. "It's good. You'll be out of here in a matter of minutes. I can promise you that."

When he looked at her like that, she always believed him. She believed he'd do anything to make sure his promise wasn't a lie.

She nodded, her breathing slowing some. His hands never left her knees, his eyes never leaving hers as he talked her down from the full fledged panic attack she was in the middle of.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where's my mom?" Jenna said, pacing in her over-sized wedding dress from the first wedding. She decided there wasn't a point in buying a new dress. So she just wore the one she had.

"I don't know, baby." Gemma cooed, her fingers tentatively rubbing her granddaughter's back. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute. Until your a mother.. you'll never truly understand how important this day is to a parent."

Jenna knew how important it was to her mom, they had discussed it, they discussed everything. But she decided not to snap at Gemma when it wasn't HER fault her mother was running late.

Jenna told herself, no matter what, she wasn't getting married without the one woman in the world who had literally been there since the second she took a breath in this world.

"Jenna?" She heard from the door.

"We're ready for you when you're ready." Opie called.

Jenna gulped in air, grabbing her phone and texting her mom, again.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm gonna miss her wedding.." Tara said, her legs crossing under the skirt of her dress. "I'm going to miss it."

Jax's back was pressed against the doors of the elevator, across the way from where Tara sat, his mind wandering over the exact thoughts Tara had just said out loud.

"Would she really get married without you..?" Jax asked, hoping the answer was no, because he didn't wanna miss one more damn memory with his daughter.

"I don't think so. She's probably going out of her mind with worry and I can't even text her.. I have no signal in this damn sweltering box!" She snapped, tossing her sweater off, leaving her shoulders and arms bare.

"Me either.." Jax muttered, before the silence fell over the both of them again.

XOXOXOXOX

"It's this church.. the way we're doing this wedding. She didn't come because she thinks it's stupid. She thinks my marrying David in Vegas is stupid! That's gotta be it.. right? Unless something bad happened to her. God, what if something bad happened?"

Gemma tried her best to calm her granddaughter down, but the more the time ticked by, the more she seemed to grow agitated.

Gemma heard another knock against the door of the bridal suite. She opened it only a crack and saw Bobby standing on the other side.

"Be right back, baby." She told Jenna before stepping out of the suite, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Did you find out anything?"

"No," Bobby answered, "She's gone. But she's not the only person missing... Jax is gone too. We can't find him anywhere. His bike is still at the hotel. But he's not there. That was over an hour ago. It looked like they were evacuating the hotel.. Tig stayed behind to see what was going on. But so far no word from anyone."

Gemma's stomach turned, her body growing with a worry for two different reasons. One he could be hurt.. or two.. and even worse.. Tara had sunk her dirty claws in Jax and they were off somewhere making up for lost time.

"Have you tried calling?"

Bobby simply nodded.

"No answer?"

Bobby nodded again.

"Go in there with Jenna. Keep her calm. I'm going to find Jax and Tara myself."

Bobby tried to issue a warning and tell her to stop. But like the tornado Gemma was she just blew past him and went straight to the chapel door to leave.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tara lifted her eyes to Jax, pressing a hand against her wet forehead, wiping away the sweat. They had been in this damn box for over an hour and the more time passed the more hot it got and the more it felt like air was slipping away. But somehow, with him sitting across from her, she felt.. safe.

"I was at the clubhouse.. I had just taken a test.. and seen I was pregnant. You walked in, you had just been in that knife fight with the Mayan's president's son.. Marcus.. you were bleeding all over the place. You told me it wasn't that bad but it took Otto stitching you up and four bandages just to stop the bleeding. I decided then I couldn't do it. I couldn't do the fear, or the pain. I couldn't take the chance my son would be thrusted into this life. Or my daughter marrying into it.. knowing the pain it causes. But I guess fate has a cruel way of ruining what I wanted. I gave up everything.. family.. life with you.. love.. all to protect my child and she's still here.. right in the thick of it. She's marrying into it. She's giving up her dreams of being a teacher to be an old lady. I love you, Jax. I'm always gonna love you. But I love her more. I'm just sorry you didn't get the chance to watch her grow up. That's the only thing about this I regret."

Jax's head lifted, his eyes meeting Tara's and as much as he wanted to continue to hate her.. to blame her for the memories he lost.. it was really him who made him lose out. He hadn't packed up Tara and himself and flee for the exit. It was him who stayed despite the violence.. despite the danger. It was him who choose the club, his father 's legacy instead of choosing a life with Tara. A peaceful life full of love and struggles that normal people went through. He only had himself to blame. How hadn't he seen that before? How was he always so willing to forgive his mother but couldn't push himself to forgive Tara? Maybe it's because he knew damn well Gemma couldn't hurt him. Tara had the power too. And had. It's why it took him this long to understand.

He slid toward her on his butt, leaving his kutte on the ground near the elevator door, grasping her face.

She stared at him, he stared at her. Neither made a move. Not till Tara's hand lifted and placed against Jax's on her face.

"I'm so sorry," She croaked sadly, tears sliding down her already wet cheeks.

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry I didn't pick you when it mattered."

A sob escaped Tara's throat when the impact of his words truly hit her. She had always hated that he hadn't picked her. Hadn't ran with her when given the chance. But now he was acknowledging it. Truly connecting with the fact that he hadn't picked her and in the end she had to pick her daughter over him. The same way he had picked the club over her.

Jax leaned forward, his lips brushing against her nose, pressing a sweet gentle kiss there.

"I love you," He whispered, his head dipping some so his lips were close to Tara's.

"I love you," She whispered, her breath mixing with his. They both leaned in, kissing with a hunger and passion that neither had been able to feel in damn near forever.

Jax's fingers pressed into Tara's hips, yanking her toward him, so their bodies were only inches apart. Tara closed that tiny bit of distance, straddling his lap as her arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders.

The kiss intensified, their tongues dancing against one another as Jax's fingers fumbled with Tara's panties, sliding them off her, his finger brushing over the sensitive button that always got Tara going.

She gasped, her fingers digging in his shoulders, crying out his name softly.

Jax had missed that tiny cry of his name so much he could barely contain himself as Tara undid his SAMCRO belt buckle. She slid her hand inside his jeans, rubbing him only a bit before they fixed his jeans to slide down to the middle of his thighs.

Tara slid above him, her body shaking from anticipation as she let his cock slide inside her.

"Jax," She cried, her face burying in his neck.

She had slept with two guys since Jax. One she dated in college.. when she was trying desperately to pretend that having a child and no Jax wasn't killing her. And the second when she was a well established doctor. But neither mixed right. Neither made her feel like THIS. So, she cut ties and vowed being a single mother was all she needed.

She never truly realized how much she missed sex. Especially with Jax. He made every inch of her feel things she couldn't even find proper words to describe. He touched parts of her body that nobody else could.. she loved him. And God did she love this.

"Tara," Jax murmured, helping her move against him as he pressed his fingers roughly into her hips. He had sex with hundreds of women when Tara was gone, trying to reclaim what he had lost with her, that feeling. But not a single one ever matched Tara. And they never would. She was part of him. A part nobody but HER could touch. Especially like this.

It only took a matter of minutes before both found that point of no return. They tried to fight it, but with the way Tara was moving against him, the way Jax was thrusting upward, neither could take much more and they both came almost at the same exact time. They had always been good about that, touching, kissing in certain spots, moving certain ways that both exploded together.

"God, I love you," Jax whispered, brushing Tara's damp hair off her bare shoulder to kiss it.

"I love you," She whispered, hugging his neck, her head laying down against his damp blonde spikes. "So much."

XOXOXOXOXOXOOX

"What in the hell is going on?!" Gemma screamed as she lunged at the police barricade. "My son might be in that hotel!"

"A fire ma'am. On the tenth floor. We're trying to take care of it. Now please back up and give police and firefighters room! All of you back up!" The officer yelled at the crowd, waving his hands at them.

Gemma stumbled back, grasping at her chest, her breathing heavy. If Jax was in there.. and stuck.. and he.. she wouldn't even let herself think it. Thinking it meant jinxing Jax and she wouldn't do that.

"Gem," Tig said, grasping her elbow to keep her upright. "I don't think Jax is in there. They searched his room. He wasn't there."

Gemma could barely hear Tig behind the haze of her ears ringing. Or was that the hotel alarm? She wasn't sure.

"Gem," Tig said again, his fingers digging into Gemma's body to keep her upright. She looked ready to upchuck. "It's your heart isn't it?"

Gemma barely had time to nod before her eyes drooped closed and Tig was scooping her up and calling for help.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They had sat quietly for what felt like an eternity, just holding each other, enjoying the feel of being so close when they had bee so far away for years. But the silence, the peace was busted apart by the elevator making a jerking noise.

"Shit," Tara giggled, pulling off Jax, sliding her panties back on as quickly as she could.

Jax struggled to fix his jeans and boxers, as well as scoop up his kutte, but by the time the door opened he was dressed.

Tara buried her face in Jax's shoulder, letting out a fit of giggles as the fire fighter stood on the other side. But something about his face set Jax on edge.

"There's a fire. Hurry." Then and only then did Tara lift her head and they both noticed how much smoke was filling up the tiny box. "Hurry!" The fire fighter snapped again. Sending Jax forward, Tara's hand in his as the exited the elevator together.

Tara only looked back once to see the fire raging down the hall from there. Her eyes burned from just looking so she turned and buried her face in Jax's shirt, praying to God her daughter hadn't come back for something she could've forgot.


	6. Chapter 6

Tara slid out the window with Jax and the firefighters help, slowly descending down the large ladder. She tried to catch Jax's blue eyes before she was halfway down but all she seen was a large gust of smoke and fire bust through the window he had just been standing at.

"JAX!" She screamed, her voice barely registering in the whip of the wind and the sound of the helicopter above the burning hotel.

He had been right there.. right behind her. The firefighter had told her to go first, but Jax was right there, her hand had literally just slipped out of his.. if he was standing there still.. he was.. no she refused to believe God was that cruel. She refused to believe she finally got him back just to lose him again.

"Tara," Tara heard as she hit the pavement, her head whipped to the left and she saw David and her daughter standing there.

"Mom!" Jenna cried, launching herself at her mother, nearly knocking her over. "Mom! I was so scared! I thought.. Oh, God, I thought!" She cried against Tara's shoulder, her tiny body shaking from the sobs Tara was sure she had been holding in this entire time.

She tried to focus on soothing her daughter, whispering soft comforting words as she rubbed her back, but her eyes kept flying upward to the smoke and red flickering flames, wondering if she was fooling herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

"Where's my dad?" Abel asked as he walked up to his sister and Tara in the hospital waiting room. Tara had tried to stall and stay out there as long as she could. But after many questions about Jax from both David AND Jenna, she decided just to take all of them back to the hospital to wait on word there. She didn't want her daughter to worry till it was needed. So, she dodged the questions and kept changing the topic of conversation. "Grandma's in the hospital. Her heart gave way.. she's in ICU and they want someone to sign for a surgery.. a risky one. I can't make that kind of choice. I can't. I'm just fucking fifteen years old.. I don't sign off on surgeries that could either kill my grandma or save her. He does. Where the hell is he?"

Tara didn't know how to answer that. How to tell her daughter and Jax's son that he might be gone. That he might've died saving her life.. She couldn't say that.. and she decided not too.

"He's coming, Abel. Believe in that." And saying that made Tara believe in it herself. Jax would never leave her alone. He wouldn't leave her just when both of them were finally getting their shit together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"God," Jax whispered, his body shaking all over as he collapsed against the roof of the burning and smoldering hotel. The firefighter had been smart in grabbing Jax last minute, in forcing him toward the stairs, because the entire floor they had been standing on had engulfed in an inferno of flames and Jax would be dead. As dead as his fucking dad, who was dancing back in forth in his soot filled eyes.

"Get your ass up, Jackson," Jax waved him off, too exhausted to speak more than he already had.

Somehow in the mist of getting away he had lost the firefighter, and he prayed the bastard was alive somewhere, considering if it wasn't for him Tara wouldn't be safe and on the ground.

God, Tara. He had messed so much up with her.. but now, now, he had the chance to fix the mess and he might die on this God forsaken roof of hell.

"I said, get your ass up!" Jax swore he could feel the push against his shoulder.

"If I have to fucking drag you I will. I will drag you and you won't like the way I do it." Jax swore he felt a pull against his short locks. His hand reached for the hand at his hair but there wasn't anything there. "You are living for your family and you're gonna do right by them or so help me, boy, I will haunt your ass every night of your life."

Jax turned on his side, coughing so hard that he actually managed to bring up a black goo that reminded him way too much of puke. Actually he was pretty sure that's exactly what it was. He brushed his cheek off, shoved himself up to a sitting position and tried to suck in a breath of fresh air. But there didn't seem to be any.

"Keep moving," John Teller said, bending down to get eye level with his son. "You ain't dying here. So, stand up."

Jax fought to stand, shoving with every inch of strength he had. He wobbled at first, his legs mere jello under him, but he fought to take the steps and was able too. Each step felt like hell, his lungs felt like the fire was raging inside, but he kept moving.

"Take your kutte off.. wave it like a flag over the side of the roof. Someone will see you." John demanded somewhere from behind Jax.

Jax slid the kutte off, his fingers gripping against the hot leather, shaking it back and forth over the edge of the roof.

Somehow, by some grand miracle, as Jax's fingers let loose of the leather, which floated in the wind down the side of the building and his body gave way, he could see a helicopter coming into view.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jenna had agreed to make the choice for Gemma after she was able to speak with the doctor. And when Tara asked if Jenna wanted her help, she simply said no, took Abel's hand and led her little brother around the corner to find Gemma's doctor. Sometimes it truly amazed Tara how grown her baby girl truly was.

Tara's shaky legs, slid from under her, causing her to crash against the cold metal chair in the hospital waiting room. She had been holding so much together, that the minute she was alone, she fell apart. Tears flooded her cheeks, a loud wail erupted through the empty waiting room and she leaned forward the bury her head in her bare legs, her heart aching for Jax. Her heart wanting just to have him back.. to believe he was coming back to her. But the more the minutes ticked on, the more the pain was eating at her and she was losing faith.

"Tara," Tara's head lifted from her legs, her eyes settling on Jax. He was dirty and looked as exhausted as she felt. But he was alive. Jesus Christ, he was alive.

Her feet pushed her up and she went full force at him.

Her body crashed against his so hard he lost his footing and fell back against the wall behind him. He buried his face in her neck, kissing his favorite spot there as she cried.

"I'm okay," He promised, hugging her so tightly they were practically becoming one person. "I'm okay."

She pulled back, her face wet from tears, her eyes red and grabbed his face, turning it to the left and then to the right and then up and down. Examining every inch before she was satisfied he was okay and hugged him again.

"Daddy," Jax and Tara broke free of each other and both turned to see Abel and Jenna standing there.

"You old bastard," Abel said as he and Jenna hugged him with every ounce of strength they had. Jax hugged them both back, pressing kisses against both the tops of their heads.

"I'm okay," He promised the kids, just as he had Tara. "I'm okay." Neither seemed satisfied enough to let him go and he was okay with it. Because he had his kids in his arms.. and once he pulled Tara by her arm toward him, she hugged all three as much as she could and Jax was okay. As okay as he promised. He had his family right here in his arms and it's all he'd ever need. His dad was right. He had to do right by them. No matter what that might be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"How's she doing?" Jax asked as he stood outside his mom's room, staring in at her in the bed, through the tiny window of her room. She was always tough as nails so it was a stark contrast to see her looking downright pitiful and hooked to machines. She'd hate it. Jax knew she would. "And don't talk in doctor terms.. I've been here all night and I'm exhausted and not in the mood for doctor lingo."

The doctor shut the door, tucking the chart in her arms. "The surgery didn't work. She needs a new heart. If she doesn't get one soon she will die. We've put her at the top of the donor list. But there's no guarantee."

Jax's eyes blurred with tears. He never expected or saw a day without his mom. She had always been there.. when Thomas died.. when his dad died. When they were forced to kill Clay together.. when members dropped like flies. When Tara left.. she was there. She had always been there. Yes, she was overbearing, but, she was his mother and he couldn't imagine a world without her. "How much would it cost to get her a heart faster?"

"It doesn't work that way, Jax. She's at the top of the list.. we can't have a heart unless there's someone to donate with her blood type."

Jax simply nodded, brushed past the doctor and walked into his mom's room.

"Jackson," Gemma croaked, her voice dry as her eyes opened slowly, trying to blink to the sudden bright light from the sunlight outside.

"Ma," He said, sitting on the bed and taking her hand. "You gave us all one hell of a scare. I think Tig nearly tore the hospital apart trying to get news on you."

She smiled weakly, shoving the oxygen out of her nose. He knew she would. Stubborn old broad. Always pretending she doesn't need help.

"Tell Tig I'm fine and he can stop being a baby." Gemma said, pulling Jax closer by his hand. "However, you scared me, so, I guess I understand where he's coming from. Now give your mother a hug."

Jax hugged her, she barely was able to hug him back, too weak, but he made up for it by hugging her back harder. She reveled in the feel of her baby boy in her arms before she pulled back and kissed his cheek. "I love you, baby. Don't scare me like that again. Got me?"

Jax simply nodded before the door opened and Abel and Jenna were walking in with balloons and stuffed animals. This brought a light to Gemma's eyes that Jax hadn't seen in a while and made him smile himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX

"Jax," Jax turned to Juice in the doorway, his eyes concerned, as Jax sat on the bed with his children and mother. "Can we talk?"

"Go ahead, Jax. I got my grandbabies to keep me company." Jax nodded, slid off the bed, kissed his mom's head and came out of the room.

"What's up?"

"Well, pres, we got shit brewing."

"What kinda shit?"

"The Russian Mafia.."

Jax simply stared, wondering what the hell that meant. "What? I don't get what the hell you're saying. Why the hell would they care about us?"

"The fire wasn't an accident, Jax. Someone purposely set it. They wanted you dead."

Jax starred. He had been good for years. It had been quiet. He didn't fight with anyone in Charming and nobody fought with him. He had his porn, his girls, and his weed sometimes. He had cut the gun business. Well, for the most part. He still sold to the Irish. But, outside that, things were quiet, they had been since he had killed Clay. Since he was forced to kill him to save his family and his club.

"They think you had something to do with the death of one of the brothers of the Korzha family."

"Why in the hell would they think that?"

"Someone left evidence tying you to the murder. They want your head on a platter and they're gonna do anything they can to get it."

Jax looked back at his mother and kids laughing as they sat on her bed and back at Juice. "We need to get my family back to Charming tonight. Get Tara and go rent an SUV, we're getting them the hell out of here."

Juice simply nodded and left to do what needed to be done. Jax wasn't stupid. He knew going back to Charming meant bringing the danger with him. So he was gonna send his family away and deal with this family outright.


	7. Chapter 7

First off, I wanted to thank EVERY single one of you for following my story! You guys are amazing! You have no clue how much I appreciate you all loving my story! I'm at a loss for words! I never thought this little brain storm would get more than one or two people reading. So, I'm truly thankful! I'm so sorry an update took so long! Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOX

Vladimir Korzha had run Vegas since the second his very expensive leather shoes stepped foot in the city of sin. There wasn't much of a following there. So, when he gave the street rats and drug dealers someone to look to.. someone to trust to help run the secretive business of Las Vegas, it didn't take much pushing before he was at the head.

And being at the head of the dinner table so to speak meant when Korzha was upset, the entire town heard of it until he wasn't upset anymore. Most police bowed to his whim, most hookers and drug dealers did as he asked, hell, even locals did as he asked and they were mostly good people. People knew better. The man was dangerous and every step he took screamed danger. He just had the air about him. Hell, even animals digging around in trash knew to scurry from Vladimir and there was nothing he loved more than being feared, well, except for maybe his family.

Which was now missing a member. Thanks to Jackson Teller.

"What can you tell me about Jackson Teller?" V asked as he dropped ice into his glass tumbler.

Dimitri Cox tossed down the file on his boss desk.

"Jackson Teller lives in Charming, California. He owns a motorcycle club with various members and helps run a Garage. He has a son. Abel Teller. Fifteen years old. He attends Charming High School. He also has a mother Gemma Teller-Morrow who was just admitted to Las Vegas General for a bad heart. However, this evening she was removed from the hospital. I assume he got word you were on to him and made his family leave. We have pictures of them exiting the hospital thanks to security camera footage."

V nodded, sliding down into his large leather seat, sipping his Whiskey as he opened the file.

"And these women?" He asked, pointing to the two women who were standing with Jax outside the hospital.

"We haven't figured that out yet but we're on it."

V nodded, sliding his glass aside. "Find the mother. Kill her. Eye for an eye. I'll let you know if the son's blood is needed too."

Dimitri simply nodded, turning to go do as the boss asked.

XOXOXOXOXOX

After sending his family with Opie on their way, Jax had been doing everything possible to get a meeting with one of the Korzha brothers. But none would speak with Jax, until ONE finally decided they would. Vladimir Korzha. He seemed to be the eldest of the six brothers, and the leader. At least it seemed that way to Jackson as he sat in his living room. The man oozed authority.

"Tell me, Jackson, why you're in my home on the night of my brother's funeral?"

"Because I want you to truly find who killed your brother."

"I have truly found him and he gets to pay dearly this evening." V murmured as he sipped his Whiskey and set the tumbler aside.

Jax's hair stood on edge and everything inside him screamed danger.. but not for him. For his family still on the road.

"Please don't," Jax pathetically begged, his voice shaking. "Please."

V laughed, a deep rumble that erupted through the room.

"You, Mr. Teller, should've thought about that before trying to make a play on my territory and killing my brother to cover up your tracks."

"I didn't kill your brother! Jesus Christ, why would I? I have businesses outside Vegas. I don't NEED Vegas."

"You aren't wealthy are you, Mr. Teller? Not like my family. Correct?"

Jax wasn't sure why he asked but simply answered. "Yes, I'm not wealthy."

"I assume you believe if you could take a hold of Vegas you'd be wealthy. You'd have all the riches in the world.. maybe even enough to save your dying mother.. or send your innocent son to college?"

Jax's breath hitched and he stood, advancing the older man, his fingers tight in fists at his side. "Don't you dare touch them or so help me.."

Vladimir laughed, standing and sliding a gun out of the back of his jeans, aiming it at Jax's chest the minute he came near enough.

"I'd kill you. But I'd much rather watch you suffer.." V said, shoving Jax back with the gun toward his front door. "Don't return to my home or I'll kill you on site. I don't care about watching you suffer that much."

V opened the front door, shoving hard with the tip of the gun against Jax's chest causing Jax to stumble back some into the rain outside.

"I didn't kill your family.. but if something happens to mine you'll wish you had killed me."

V laughed before slamming the door shut in Jax's face.

Jax turned, tugging out his cellphone and calling Opie as he ran down the steps of Korzha's front porch.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

"I am NOT listening to that damn song again, Jenna. You can suck a dick!"

"Abel Teller!" Gemma barked, slapping her grandson in the back of the head. "Have some respect for your sister!"

"Sorry," He grumbled, shoving at Jenna's hands again as she tried to replay Garth Brooks 'Standing Outside The Fire' one more damn time.

"I like it. And I like Garth. Don't like it.. I don't care. I'm older I win."

Abel glared, causing Opie to chuckle in the front driver's seat.

Tara sat quietly next to Opie, staring out the window. Opie leaned his hand over, giving Tara's knee a tight squeeze. She gave him a weak smile and he gave her back a warm one.

"How you doing back there, Grandma?" Jenna asked as she twisted in her seat to look at her grandma in the way back seat of the Van.

"I'm good, baby. Promise. The machines are doing their job."

"You couldn't tell she was alright by the smack to my head?" Abel asked, causing Gemma to chuckle.

"Boy, I'll be in my grave and still smacking your head."

"Touche'." Abel said, laughing.

"I think your phone is ringing." Tara said suddenly, looking at Opie, who turned his eyes to her before looking down at his pocket.

"Shit it is," He said, taking a single hand off the wheel to grab his phone.

"OPIE!" Tara screamed as another van hit hard into the side of the van.

Opie fought to gain control of the van, but failed as the van spun in a complete circle, slamming into a smaller car on the freeway and knocking them toward the guard rail.

They came to a slamming stop against the guard rail, sending the metal on the left side to crunch and the glass to shatter.

Tara tried to reach for the kids, his fingers barely brushing Abel's arm as a another van slammed on the right side of the van and sent it flipping over the edge of the guard rail and tumbling down the embankment.

The van tumbled down the side of the cliff for what felt like hours before crashing against the cold river water.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

Tara's entire body felt numb, in a way she couldn't quite describe, it was numb, but the pain was oddly enough there.. and even worse, she was freezing. God, why was she so damn cold? She shifted just a tiny bit and the minutes before she lost consciousness came to play. The van.. the spinning.. the accident.

She forced her weak eyes to open, feeling the waterfall against her shoulder. Water was seeping in the van. Very cold water.

"Jen.. Abel.." She called weakly, yanking at the seat belt around her waist. She twisted in her seat, continuing her struggle with the belt.

She couldn't see either of the kids, only Gemma's slumped body in the back seat.

"My kids.." Tara cried, shoving harder at the belt on her waist. She wasn't sure when Abel became her kid, but it fit for her. And God damn it she loved him.

"Opie.. he.." Gemma croaked, her hand pressed against her chest. "He got them out."

Tara's eyes darted to the driver seat next to her and sure enough Opie was gone.

"He's coming back for us. But I don't think he's gonna make it in time."

Tara's eyes scanned the crushed and broken van, seeing that it was sinking fast.

"No," Tara said, refusing to give up now when she had so much to live for. Especially her kids.

She twisted, leaning down in the front seat and reaching for her purse. It was so far, yet, so close. She managed to grab the broken leather strap and yank it up just enough to grab the knife inside. She had made it a habit since high school to carry a pocket knife.

She flipped the blade open, sliding it over the belt quickly to get it cut. Once it was, she slid over the front seat toward the back and cut Gemma's belt, catching her before she fell against the water that was to Tara's hips.

Tara slid out the broken window, telling Gemma to grab onto her. Gemma's weak fingers latched against Tara's ripped blouse, pulling herself out and latching onto Tara just as the van submerged under the water.

"Jesus Christ," Opie cried, swimming toward Gemma and Tara. "I saw the van go under and I was sure you two went under with it."

"Tara saved.. my life.. our lives." Gemma said, almost sounding surprised.

Tara wasn't sure whether to say you're welcome or be offended. But she was use to that. It was Gemma after all.

"Here, Op, take her." He nodded, sliding his arms around Gemma's waist and swimming toward the edge of the river and dragging her out.

XOXOXOOXOX

Jax slammed on his breaks, staring at the police tape and the black dark lines behind it heading toward an embankment. His heart literally felt lodged in his throat.

He slid off his bike, throwing his helmet wherever it landed and quickly ran toward the tape, being stopped almost immediately by an officer.

"Let me go! That could be.. that could be my family down there!"

"Jax.."

Jax's eyes darted to the left, seeing Tara.

The officer stepped aside and Jax ran at Tara, grasping her tightly in his embrace. She was soaking wet, but he didn't care. She was alive. When Juice had came to Jax letting him know the tracker had ended up here and died out.. he had feared the worst.

"The kids? Mom? Op?" He asked, brushing against the bandage on Tara's forehead.

"All alive and okay. They're being checked out by paramedics. I think Abel has a broken wrist. That's probably the worst injury out of this nightmare. But we're alive."

Jax hugged her again, burying his face in her neck. He had to kill Korzha and quickly before his family paid the price.

XOXOXOXOXO

I'm seriously sorry about how long this takes me.. and how crappy these chapters are coming out. I'm seriously having so much trouble writing these days. Sigh. I hope you can enjoy this even though it's so short.. and seriously not anything like I imagined in my head. Why can't what's in my head come down in writing?! Grr. Thanks again for all of your support! You're all awesome for putting up with me!


	8. Chapter 8

"Jax," Tara said, sitting on the bed in the hotel room. They had made sure to get rooms in different people's names just so Korzha or his goons didn't find them. But Tara's skin was still crawling. Ever since Jax explained what was happening she couldn't stop thinking about it.

What if something happened to Jenna.. or Abel? What if something happened to Jax? What if selfishly something happened to her and she didn't get to see her kids truly grow up? To have kids of their own? What if.. that's all that was plaguing her thoughts. What if?

"Babe," He said, noticing the distant look on her face even though she had JUST said his name. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about the danger. It's why I ran the last time."

"If," Jax's words crumbled as he spoke them. His heart aching. "you need to run.."

"I don't want to run anymore. My feet are sore.. and I love you. I love Abel. I love him and I don't even know him. And I want to know him. I want to be here. With you.. with Abel... with our daughter. With our family. But I'm scared."

Jax slid an arm around Tara, pulling her closer, kissing her temple next to the bandage there.

"If it takes my last breath on this earth.. I won't EVER let anything happen to you and the kids. I swear it."

"That scares me.. your last breath."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Jen," David said softly as he sat on the bed next to her, his hand brushing over the bruised flesh of her hip.

"I can't do this.." Jenna said, sitting up. "I can't imagine this type of future for my kids."

David's shoulders tensed. "What does that mean?"

"It means when this over with.. when my brother, you and my parents are safe.. I'm going to school in New York and you and I, we're done."

David stared at her back in the dark as she turned away from him.

"Jenna, you can't be serious.."

She said nothing, just let the silence grow between the two of them.

David's entire body ached as he stood and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jax heard a loud and angry pounding at the door as he and Tara slept and it sent him flying up in the bed and grabbing his gun.

"Wait," Tara cried, grabbing his arm. "It's David. He's calling for me."

Jax let out a heavy breath, his body relaxing against Tara's touch. Tara slid out of the bed, sliding a robe on and walking to the door. She unlocked the three locks on the door and slid the door open.

David burst past her into the room, nearly knocking Tara on her ass.

"You have to stop her, Tara. You have to stop her from running from me! You have to stop her from being like you!"

Tara wanted to take that offensively, but she could see the pain in David's watery eyes, smell the liquor on his breath. He was upset. In a way even SHE couldn't understand because she had always been the one to run away. Not the one left behind. So, she couldn't hold the comment against him.

"I can try. Okay? I'll try." She gave David's arm a squeeze. "Stay here with Jax."

Tara nodded to Jax, and slipped out the door to go to her daughter's room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jenna hadn't slept a single wink, she had stayed up laying in bed, replaying the words she had told David. The pain she knew he felt as he left the room. That was over four hours ago.. and he hadn't return. He had left.. and she laid there thinking about what was best for her.. and the baby.

Jenna's hand slid over her still flat stomach. She hadn't wanted a baby. Not yet anyways. She had wanted to be married and at least a few years in and a stable job before a baby came in the picture.. but a baby was here now. The doctor had told her at the hospital after the car accident. Six weeks to be exact. And had the accident taken him or her before Jenna even knew they existed.. she wasn't sure what she would've felt. But she knew it would've been ten times worse than this. Than losing David. It's why she had to leave him.. leave Charming, because she couldn't lose her child.

"Jenna?" Jenna heard at the door of the hotel room.

She pushed herself to her feet, brushing the tears away as she opened the door.

"Hi, Mom."

"Oh, baby." Tara said, walking forward and wrapping her arms around Jenna's body.

Tara was quiet as she shut the door, still holding her daughter, as she led them both to the bed and as she held her daughter who cried. Louder and harder than she ever had before. Tara had witnessed her daughter's heart break a hundred times over. Her first scraped knee. Her first lost tooth. Her first cold. The first boyfriend she had ever had moving away. Her best friend telling a terrible lie about her. Losing her job at the horse farm when she had really loved it. Getting denied for Harvard. She had seen it all. But none of it matched this kind of pain and it hurt Tara. All she wanted in this world for her daughter was happiness and when she didn't have it.. it broke Tara's heart.

"Why are you leaving?" Tara asked softly, cupping her daughter's face.

She knew Jenna. Jenna wouldn't leave David. No matter how scared she was.. she had practically hated Tara for running from Jax for the same reason. So, why would she do it now? She had to have a reason beyond fear.

"I'm pregnant."

And there it was.

Tara had never wanted her daughter to feel the same thing she felt. She had never wanted her to run from a man she loved to save her child.

"Oh, baby." Tara said, hugging Jenna tighter. "I know you're scared. I know you feel like running's the only choice you have.. I get it. Trust me. I do. But, maybe you should ask David about.. leaving with you. Give him the chance to run with you."

"He'll never do it." Jenna said, wiping her wet face as she sat up. "He'll convince me to stay for him.. for the family. He'll promise me that we'll be safe.. he'll trick me and my child will pay the price. I can't chance that, mom. You should know better than anyone how this is.."

"Yes, I do. And I know you'll regret it. You won't regret taking care of your child, obviously. But you will regret leaving. You'll regret the pain you caused by leaving and someday.. down the way.. you'll see you made the wrong choice and didn't have enough faith in David."

Jenna stared at her mom, before laying her head on her shoulder.

They both sat quietly for a while before Jenna giggled.

"What?" Tara asked, finding her daughter's laughter contagious and laughing herself.

"You're gonna be a grandma!"

Tara busted out laughing harder, loving the sound of it.. but hating how old it made her feel.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

Jax slid out of the bed, watching David pace.

"Sit,"

David hesitated before he saw Jax wasn't playing around and sat.

Jax sat down in front of David on the coffee table, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I'm gonna give you advice I wish I had been able to get.. Tara didn't tell me she was leaving. She just left. Jenna's giving you a chance. Take it. Leave with her."

"But the brotherhood.. the club.."

Jax cut him off with a raise of his hand.

"They'll understand and if they don't I'll MAKE them understand. I'm the president. I let Tara and my daughter slip away and I regret it with every fiber of my being. No club.. no brotherhood is worth losing a love you can't live without. Love is worth running all around the world for. Love is worth losing everyone and everything you own for. Don't let it go. Don't let love slip through your feelings. Don't let your tiny time on this earth not matter. Love is the greatest gift any of us can get.. don't let it get away. Fly with your bird. Don't let her fly alone."

David stood without a word and left the room.

Jax stood, smiling and he knew now what had to be done after this was problem was taken care of. He had to fly with his bird. No matter how far she went.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Did they make up?" Jax asked as Tara came into the hotel room.

She nodded. "They've moving to New York at the beginning of the school year."

"Good," Jax said, sliding his arms around Tara's waist, kissing her lips softly.

"And I think we should go with them.. once everything here is taken care of." Tara said softly.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jax muttered, his fingers sliding up and down her back.

Tara smiled, leaning up on her tip toes and kissing Jax.

"I love you with everything I am."

"Marry me?"

Tara stared at Jax, wondering if she heard him correctly.

"Marry me?" He said again when there wasn't any answer.

Tara's face slowly changed to a smile as she stared at Jax.

"Yes.." She kissed him deeply, her legs wrapping around his waist as he lifted her up.

He laid her back against the bed, his lips sliding over her neck as he slowly untied the robe. When the flimsy ties were undone, he let his rough fingers press against the soft skin of her rib cage.

Tara let out a soft content sigh as Jax's lips brushed against her stomach, sliding down till he got to her cotton pajama shorts. He slid them down slowly, taking the panties with them. He didn't waste a second before his tongue was sliding over her clit, sending her toes curling and her soft sighs growing to moans.

"God, I love you," Tara cried, her fingers digging into the sheets on the bed beneath her.

Jax loved the sound of her cries, especially when it was his name, so he went quicker. Causing Tara to explode and Jax to simply slide up inside her after his boxers were slid off.

"Jax!" She cried, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he pumped into her.

"Tara," He whispered against her lips, still rolling his hips as she rolled hers to give them both the perfect rythmn.

"I love you," Jax murmured as their eyes connected, their bodies one. Their hearts one.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After three long rounds of sex. They were curled up naked in each other's arms. The silence a nice comfort between the two.

Tara broke the silence first with a fit of giggles that cause Jax's head to cock toward her.

"What?" Jax asked.

"You are really good with the hip action for a grandpa."

"Excuse me?"

Tara laughed harder and something clicked for Jax.

"Jesus Christ.. did Abel get someone pregnant?"

Tara rolled away from Jax, laughing harder.

"Oh, God, Jenna?"

Tara nodded as she laughed and Jax seemed to go through a hundred different thoughts in a matter of seconds. But he couldn't help it. Tara's happiness caused him to start laughing as the sunlight from day crept into the dark room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who's loyal and keeps commenting. I swear I see you all and love you all so much! Thank you! This journey doesn't have much left to it. Probably five more chapters or so. Maybe more if my inspiration takes me in a different direction.**

**- Tania **

XOOXOXOXOXOXO

Tara slid down on the beach chair, laying back as she slid her sunglasses in place. It had been nearly a week since the accident and the family had been staying in the hotel room in Utah since then, hiding from Korzha, as well as getting Gemma help under a pseudo name thanks to Tara's connections here. None of them had a worry.. well, besides Jax, he had been working tirelessly with Opie and the others to find a way through Korzha's untouchable town to kill him. And he was pretty close to perfecting it. Not that Tara ever asked questions. She wasn't interested in the business end of Jax's life. But, she knew he was close. That much she knew.

"Tara Knowles?" Tara heard as she lifted her head up from the magazine she had been working on.

Something about the man's appearance, an expensive suit, nice leather shoes, all outside a pool, set Tara on edge and she flipped over on the beach chair as the man went to grab her.

She lifted her foot, kicking at the man's face as hard as she could. He flipped the chair in his agony, and Tara fell with a hard thud on her knees and started crawling quickly toward where her phone sat abandoned on the chair near by.

She grabbed her phone quickly, sliding to a standing position as she started running for the gate to the pool.

"Jax!" Tara screamed into the phone when he answered.

"Tara?" Jax asked, kicking his bike off to hear her better. "What's going on? Are you okay?" His voice took on a hint of panic. But, he tried to remain calm.

"A man! He's after me! I'm at the hotel pool!"

Jax didn't waste a second, he hung up, calling David and telling him to get downstairs to Tara at the pool.

"Help me!" Tara screamed, abandoning her phone on the ground as she got the gate door open.

The man launched himself at Tara, and they both went flying forward, against the hard cement. Tara, despite the ache of her knees and elbows, shifted with the man's body on top of her and shoved the man off her as much as she could before crawling forward to get away from him. He flipped Tara's body over, raising his hand and punching her. Which caused Tara to still out of instinct to stop the abuse. To stop the pain that was causing her to literally see stars.

The man reached back, grabbing Tara's phone in his hand, pressing on the name Jax and put the phone to his ear as he stared down at Tara.

"Tara?" Jax said as he answered.

"No, but Mr. Korzha sends his regards." The man said, watching as Tara's eyes slid shut.

Jax's heart stopped in his chest when he heard the voice.

"I'm going to find you and when I do.. you're gonna pray to the lord above to stop your suffering."

The man tossed the phone into the pool, lifting up a passed out Tara and tossing her over his shoulder.

XOXOXOXO

Abel and Jenna were laughing as they walked out of the hotel's front doors. But a man running by with Tara in his arms made them both stop dead in their tracks.

"Mom.." Jenna cried, not thinking as she ran at the man, Abel not far behind.

"Let her go!" Jenna screamed, grabbing at the man's arm as he was getting to an SUV.

The man turned, slamming an elbow into Jenna's face. She went flying back and he set Tara into the back of the SUV just as Abel got a hold of him.

Abel slammed the man hard back against the driver's seat window, slamming his casted arm against the man's nose.

"Abel!" Jenna screamed, lifting herself off the ground, grabbing at her bleeding nose as a man came behind Abel and placed a gun against his head.

"Get in the car.. both of you," The man said, forcing Abel to move. Which Abel did, and grabbed onto his sister as she did before sliding in the back seat with Tara. They had no choice. But Abel was gonna make them regret the choice they made in taking his family.

XOXOXOXOOX

David came busting out of the gate where the pool was, seeing an SUV flying by quickly. He lifted his gun, starting to shoot at the fleeing car as it raced by.

But none of the bullets hit it's target before the SUV was out of sight.

"Fuck!" David cried, running back inside to call Jax.

XOXOXOXO

"He's got my fucking old lady and my kids. We are blowing his fucking house up and then I'm dragging his dead body out to light on fire again... do you understand me?" Jax screamed at Tig who was trying to talk Jax into sense.

Opie knew there was no point in trying to tell Jax to hold back. To give himself a breather. He had just gotten the word that Tara was taken and that from what David said Abel and Jenna hadn't returned from lunch. So, instead, he was putting explosives in a bag.

"You know I'm all down for blowing people up, brother. But what if he has them at the house?"

Jax shook his head. "He won't make it that easy."

"And what if he does?"

Jax's shoulders tensed before he stopped packing things away for the battle to get his family.

"Then we'll go in guns a blazin.. they die. Tonight."

Tig sighed, nodded and went out to tell the guys what the president wanted.

"We're behind you, brother." Opie said, giving Jax's shoulder a tight squeeze. "No matter what road we take."

Jax simply nodded, something in him snapped, something in him wanting the blood of Korzh at his feet.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Abel Teller sat quietly on the dingy mattress of some stinky basement, quietly counting the foot steps above him. If he was correct, he was sure he had heard three different type of foot steps. Which meant they were going to have three men to worry about.

"Abel," Jenna said, lifting her tired head. She had tried fighting falling asleep, but they had been there over night and she couldn't fight it anymore.

"Shh," He whispered, hearing the door up at top the top of the steps open. Probably checking to see if they were awake or not. Because it closed after a second.

"Mom's still not awake." Jenna said, staring at her mom still out on the mattress.

"She's breathing. She's alive. I checked. But if we don't figure out how to get out of here.. none of us are going to be breathing soon." Abel said, standing and starting to scan the room now that the morning light was shining through the tiny dirty windows.

"They won't kill us, Abel. We're good hostages to use to get whatever they want Jax to do."

"No, we aren't. I overheard them talking by the door last night and they plan on killing us in front of Dad. They are luring him out to this guy's real house.. and they'll take him from there and bring him here and he gets to watch us die one by one."

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Jenna said, standing, a bit wobbly on her feet.

"Yeah.. so you need to attempt to get mom awake.. and then we all need to come up with a plan and find weapons down here to use."


End file.
